


Neat Cursive

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [29]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: No 29. I THINK I NEED A DOCTORIntubation | Emergency Room | Reluctant Bedrest
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor & Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947532
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Neat Cursive

**Author's Note:**

> Please point out if I misspelled Damien as Damian. I think I caught them all, but am not sure.

Damien signs off another paper in neat cursive. He’s been reviewing and signing for hours, wrist aching. He is the mayor, it’s part of his job. Damien might as well be useful well trapped at his desk. He knows that if he stands he will collapse onto the ground. It’s long since gone dark outside, lit solely by lamplight. Vernon had been asking Damien to take a break, but he ignored it.

His door creaks and Damien raises his head. William stands in the doorway looking down over him.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, brows furrowing together.

"Vernon said you were still going," William answers.

"I have work to do," Damien answers.

He trains his eyes back on the papers. Damien finds himself being picked up and lets out a yelp. 

"William J. Barnum, put me down this instant!" Damien exclaims.

William ignores him, even whistling. Damien hates being treated as fragile. Every time William does this a piece of Damien dies at the helplessness. His cane still leans against the desk far out of grasp. No matter how many times he begs to be able to walk, William ignores him.

A part of Damien wants to punch Will. He can function on his own. 

William sets Damien on the bed and he lets out a small sigh. Sometimes he forgets the feeling of his bed and the comfort it provides.

However, there is still work to be done. William had walked away for only a moment. Damien struggles to his feet and grips the side of his nightstand. His legs protest as Damien begins to make his way back to the office. He would much prefer having his cane, but he can walk well enough.

He's almost halfway to the office when William intercepts him. 

"Hold up, Damien," he says with the cane in his hand.

Damien snatches it from William. He knows that Will won't give up. The least he can do is walk himself back to his room and change. He'll still work in the morning, but for now he'll rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again stretched the prompt real thin with a semi-projection piece except for the fact that I don't have a William. Vernon is my version of the DA and I might do more of his story in the future because I find it really interesting. No promises, though.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybetheremaybenot.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
